Through It All
by CFCfan1
Summary: Right now this is a one shot because I have horrible writers block and it took me forever to write this chapter. If I get inspiration I will try and write more. It is about Fitz finding out about Defiance. Rated for Language.


**Ok so this about what I think will happen when Fitz finds out about Defiance…tell me what you think!**

"Sir," Tom said knocking on the door and walking in.

"Yea?" Fitz said not even looking up. When Tom didn't say anything at first he finally looked up from the papers in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked getting nervous.

"Sir, Justice Thornton just passed away," Tom said solemnly. Fitz dropped his head. He knew she had been sick, but he had been so busy with everything else that he hadn't taken the time to see what was happening.

"Thank you Tom," He said quietly.

"Sir…someone from her office brought this over and asked that you get it," Tom said producing a letter. Fitz walked over to him and took before Tom quietly left the office.

Verna had been such an instrumental person in getting him elected. He made a note to call her family. He looked down at the letter in his hands and recognized her handwriting. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He read it slowly.

_Mr. President,_

_These last few years serving the highest court in the land has been the most incredible thing I have ever done. I want to thank you once again for putting me here, even when you knew I was sick and only had a few years left. Through my illness I have been thankful everyday for all that you do as President, and all the good that I have seen being done everyday. _

_I feel as someone on their death bed though, that I must confess something to you. I will only write this to you, no one else will see it unless you show it to them. You are one of the best President's I have ever seen and I was honored to see you get to the office. There is a prosecutor in the Attorney General's office who is looking into election fraud. Two years ago, I along with others in the campaign did something I have had to pay for every moment since. With the help of Hollis Doyle, the votes in Defiance, Ohio were rigged to insure a victory for you. I am so sorry that it came down to that, but we all did what we thought was best. This will come out soon and I wanted to make sure you were not surprised by it. The five of us all care about you deeply, and while it has weighed on us greatly, I believe none of us would change what we did. You are a great President sir, and I have no doubt, if you stay in office, you will be the best this country has ever seen. _

_I am sorry for having to give you this information at a time when everything is just falling back into place. I wanted my last act to be one of truth and sincerity. Thank you sir for everything that you have done for this country. While I will not be here to see the end of your term, I know that whatever happens, you will always be remembered favorably. _

_Sincerely,_

_Vera Thornton. _

Fitz was speechless. Election rigging…all of us…Defiance. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He didn't know what to do, or what to even think at the moment.

He finally picked up the phone and made a call. He gave a short order and hung up. A few seconds later there was a knock and Cyrus walked in the room.

"Yes sir?" He asked closing the door. Fitz remained seated and was silent for a moment. "Sir…are you ok?" Cyrus said taking a few steps closer.

"Verna Thornton passed away," Fitz said trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh my god!" Cyrus said his hand covering his mouth. He sat on the couch.

"She wrote me a letter thanking me for all that I helped her accomplish," He said slowly. Cyrus looked over at him and nodded.

"She was a wonderful person, and a great justice. She will be missed. I'm sorry, but if you don't mind sir, I need to go make a few calls," Cyrus said standing up and walking to the door.

"Defiance," Fitz said so quietly Cyrus almost didn't hear it. Fitz could tell that he was heard though because Cyrus immediately froze.

"Sir?" Cyrus said turning around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Defiance," He said a little bit louder.

"Sir…" Cyrus tried but Fitz cut him off.

"What the hell did you do!" He yelled and Cyrus quickly pointed to the camera. "Fuck the cameras!" He said letting all his anger come out.

"You were going to lose," Cyrus said strongly.

"Then I lose! I am not the democratically elected President of this country. Everything I have done, I thought I was doing because the people put me here to do them, but no! I am a fraud!" Fitz yelled.

"No! You are the President of the United States, you are a great leader and the American people love and respect you!" Cyrus said seriously.

"Who else!" Fitz yelled.

"Sir?" Cyrus said.

"Oh the campaign, who helped with this? Verna, you, I bet Mellie, Hollis! Who else?" He screamed but then his face went sheet white. Cyrus remained silent. "No…" He whispered.

"Sir…" Cyrus said knowing he had figured it out.

"Get out of my office…OUT!" Fitz yelled after a second. He sat roughly in the chair when the door closed behind Cyrus. He put his head in his hands. The other four, didn't totally surprise him…but her…how could she? He got up quickly without even thinking and went to the door and opened it quickly. Mrs. Hanley, Tom, Hal, and others in the office turned to him.

"Tom!" He said shooting him a look and Tom quickly nodded before he and Hal rushed around the office.

"Sir?" Mrs. Hanley asked nervous.

"Cancel everything I have for the rest of the day," He said shortly and she nodded. A few seconds later Tom and Hal rushed back in and Fitz followed them outside. He got in the car and it sped off.

"Incoming!" Huck yelled making everyone come out of their offices. They stood together as they always did and a group of men walked in and Olivia was the only one to stand a little straighter when they walked in. They walked around the office quickly and everyone but Olivia and Huck were confused as to what was going on.

"Liv?" Abby said from beside her.

"Everyone to your offices now!" She said quickly and they all scurried away except for Huck who remained beside her. The agents walked back out and stood on either side of the hallway before she saw Tom and Hal walking towards her, with him right behind them.

"Tom…Hal," She said giving them a nod. Tom gave her a look that made her know something was wrong. Fitz finally walked out from behind them and stood in front of her silently. She stared right back at him before looking to Huck quickly, who went back to his office.

"Private," Fitz said shortly. She nodded and they walked to her office and closed the doors. She closed the blinds to give them even more privacy.

"What's wrong?" She asked even though she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Verna…" He started but she stopped him.

"Passed away…I know," She said looking down.

"She wrote me a letter thanking me for putting her on the bench," He said and Olivia nodded. "And she told me about Defiance," He said making her head snap up. Tears automatically filled her eyes.

"Fitz…" She whispered.

"How could you? Mellie, Hollis, Cyrus, and Verna…they had something to gain from it…but you. You were always supposed to stand beside me!" He yelled.

"I was standing right next to you the whole time!" She said as the tears started to fall.

"So you stood there pretending as if you believed in me! Pretending that you actually thought I would WIN!" He yelled. "You never believed in me though did you. After my fathers funeral…at the ranch, you were lying to my face weren't you? You didn't think I would ever be President without cheating!" He kept yelling at her but the tears were forming in his eyes.

"I always believed in you Fitz. I knew you would make a great President, which is exactly what I told you at the ranch. I knew you would be the best we have ever seen! I made a decision that has been eating me alive since the moment I made it," She said wiping away the tears.

"I trusted you…" He whispered, finally done yelling. She closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered back. He started pacing back and forth and she couldn't do anything but watch him. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his head was down looking anywhere but at her.

"Do you love me?" He asked abruptly stopping and looking at her.

"Fitz…" She looked down.

"Do you love me?" He asked again.

"I'm marrying Edison," She blurted without even thinking. She hadn't even really thought about it yet. There was so much that happened that she couldn't think about anything personal.

"Through everything…even this…I have never stopped loving you. I don't think I ever can. I still want to divorce Mellie. I still want to be free and be the man you deserve…do you love me?" He asked again.

"Fitz…I," She looked him in the eye and she didn't have to say anything he knew the answer.

"Don't marry him. We love each other…we belong together. We will fix this…we just have to stand together. So don't marry him…the divorce should be final within the next few weeks as long as Mellie doesn't pull any stunts. Say you'll wait for me," He said seriously. She just looked at him with pain in her eyes. "Think about it ok?" He said and turned to the door. His hand was on the handle when he turned around one more time. "We'll fix this…don't give up on me yet…" He said and she heard the meaning behind his words. Without another word he walked out of the office. She leaned against her desk and took a deep breath.

Now that he knew, everything would change. While he said he still loves her, she saw the hurt in his eyes. He had never really yelled at her before like he had today, which told her that he really was angry. She didn't blame him either. She looked towards the door he just walked out of and for some reason she laughed. She just couldn't stop it. Their whole world was crumbling, she had broken his trust in the biggest way, and he still stood by her. This could ruin him and his presidency, but he just stood in front of her telling her that he loved her and wanted her to wait for him.

She knew then, and really as soon as Edison asked that she didn't want to marry him. She didn't wanted to pretend anymore. She wanted to be with the man she loved, and if he could forgive her for all that she has done, then she can wait for him. She would always wait for him.

**The End !So there that is. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
